The World of Black and White
by Tapangwa
Summary: when Jou and Kaiba get into one of their imfamous fights, kaiba accidently summons two monsters from the shadow realm. the problem is, no one knows how to put them back. Shonen-ai (puppyshipping)


The World of Black and White

(A/N Tapan: this is from one of my deleted fanfics. All the disclaimers and A/Ns will stay the same.)

Tapangowa: sigh this is my summer. Right here peoples!

Torna: this one fanfic is all you're planning on doing this summer?

Tapan: of course not! I have five other one shots to finish, Skin Deep needs attention, and I still have other non fanfic things to work on! Oh yeah, and work!

Torna: oh so I see.

Tapan: Anyway, this idea was inspired by someone's fan art (the ones labeled Black Dragon White Dragon). I don't really know their name but all the work is labeled by HH. here's the website:

http:myhome. website is in Japanese and I can't read it, but what they do with the YGO crew (mainly Jou, Kaiba, Yami, and Yugi) is amazing. Go check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters in this fanfic. I really wish I did, I reeeeeeaaaalllly do!

Seto's POV

Staring out the classroom window, I notice a few small droplets of rain hit the glass barrier and hear the roar of thunder in the distance. I think I may have sighed at the sight. I really don't like rain, nor will I ever. I see similar, disappointed expressions on many of my classmates. I think all of them are thinking along the same lines: rain during this time meant a pretty boring weekend. That, however, isn't the case for me. I would be spending it behind the closed door of my office.

I sigh once again and turn my head. My eyes focus themselves on a certain mutt sitting in the corner. He's staring out the window, an adorable frown tugging at his features. Yes, I just called Jou adorable. I've already gone through my phases of denial with these feelings and now have come to terms on them. No, he doesn't know. I like to pretend nothing has changed between us.

Don't look at me like that!

I'm pulled from my thought as I hear the bell ring. I sigh once again as I gather my things and walk out of the room. The teacher calls to all the student, reminding them of the homework or what not. I don't know I'm not listening. I just want to get these days over with.

Normal POV

Jou watched as all of his classmates walked out of the room. Everyone moved in the same, sluggish motion to the door, then when they reached the front door, they ran for cover from the rain.

The blond haired teen walk beside his friends, half listening to their conversation and would once in a while throw in his own comment to whatever he heard. Within a few minutes, the group walked out into the rain. Jou cursed to himself as the water started to soak his uniform. /why didn't I bring a god damn umbrella/

Jou shook his head to rid it of some of the water. He stopped when he heard a very familiar snicker behind him. "I fail to see the humor, Kaiba."

The young CEO walked in front of him and smirked. "as I've said many times before. You bare an uncanny resemblance to our canine friends."

Jou growled. "look. I really don't wanna deal with you right now, I'm not in the mood. So maybe you should take your insults else where."

As Jou turned to leave, Kaiba crossed his arms, the smirk never leaving his face. "so, the mongrel's afraid of a little confrontation now? Or is it because he's obeying master number one, Yugi Mutou." Jou stopped walking away. His back straightened and he clenched his fists. His knuckles cracked due to the stress.

He turned to the brunette and glared. "today's not the day, Kaiba. You're really starting to push it."

Kaiba's smirk only broadened. "don't try to make yourself feel any higher than you are. Once a stray, always a stray." As Kaiba finished his sentence, Jou lunged at him. Yugi stood off to the side, unsure of what to do.

The two boys rolled on the ground, one trying to top the other. Neither noticed Yami's appearance nor heard the pharaoh to try and break them up. Jou also failed to notice a small glow on his opponent's forehead.

"Alright!" Yami shouted at the top of his lungs, crimson eyes full of rage. "BREAK…

IT…UP!" with those words, a bolt of lightning shot down on the two. Both screamed out and stopped obediently.

"Yami!" Yugi tugged at his yami's sleeve.

"don't worry, aibou," he reassured as he patted the boy on the head. "they'll be fine."

"I smell smoke." Jou muttered to himself. Kaiba kept silent as he stared at his newly singed uniform.

"C'mon, lets go." Jou stood up and started to walk toward his friends.

Before leaving, Yugi turned around to Kaiba, who was now standing. "are you okay?"

Kaiba brushed himself off and glanced at Yugi. "I'm fine. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go." With that, he walked away, not realizing what had just happened , for deep in the shadow realm two creatures are no longer present.

"hey, where are we?"

"I'll tell you where we aren't."

"well I could do that! What is this fabric hanging off me?"

"that would be clothing." A pause. "It covers your body." Another pause. "Get it?"

"uh, no."

Blue eyes roll as the two figures find themselves standing outside Kaiba Corp. They walked through the doors up to the woman sitting behind the small desk in the lobby.

She smiled up at the two. "hello, sirs. How can I help you?"

The taller of the two glanced at the woman. "we would like to speak to the ruler of this building."

The woman looked at him blankly. "you mean…Mr. Kaiba?"

"does this 'Mr. Kaiba' rule the building?"

"I….guess …you could say that."

"then yes. He will do fine."

"okaaay. He would be on the top floor. office 890."

"very well." The taller boy walked away from the desk, grabbed his companion and walked toward the elevator.

Kaiba growled in frustration as he heard voices outside his door followed by a single loud knock.

"Enter."

The door swung open, allowing the two boys to walk in. the first one was as tall as Kaiba and held the same expressionless demeanor. His hair was sliver with a slight tint of blue. His bangs hung down, brushing the tip of his chin. He wore a simple white button up shirt, which was only buttoned halfway, showing his tone, pale chest. His pants were equally simple, being only a pair of black jeans. His blue eyes were focused on Kaiba.

The second boy was much shorter than his companion. His face was nearly a clone of that of Jou's. his eyes, however, held a soft red color and were wider than the said teen. His blond hair was tousled, reminding Kaiba somewhat of Yami's. The blond wore a black button shirt that ran down to his knees, but was only button with a few in the middle in a way that showed his belly button, so the tail hung behind him much like a jacket. He wore black pant as plain as the other boy. On his arms was some sort of arm warmers that came down into fingerless gloves.

The blond pointed at Kaiba and beamed up at his friend. "look, Blue! It's Seth!"

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow. "excuse me?"

The blond moved behind the boy now dubbed 'Blue'. Blue rolled his eyes and stepped toward the desk Kaiba was now standing behind. "it's been a while."

"what do you mean 'it's been a while'?" Kaiba glared at him. "I've never seen you before in my life."

The blond boy squeaked slightly and hid behind the taller boy. "maybe this wasn't the best idea. Let's go find Atemu instead."

Blue looked over his shoulder at the smaller boy. "we're here now, Red. Let us find out as much as we can here." Blue then directed his attention back to the brunette. "you… don't remember me…do you?"

Kaiba hesitated and kept his gaze on the silver haired boy. "I can't say I do. Now if you would kindly walk back from whence you came I will be eternally grateful." Kaiba sat back in his chair. Blue growled and walked up to the desk

When he saw he wasn't getting the other's attention, he slammed his fist into the wood. "if it was that easy, Seth-san. I would not be standing before you right now!"

Red grabbed Blue's shoulder. "C'mon! this isn't working. Let's find the pharaoh."

Blue sighed. "fine. But I'm not leaving without him." Blue pointed a pale finger at the young CEO.

Kaiba glared at the boy. "yes you will."

Blue sighed again. "Seth-san-"

"it's Kaiba."

"whatever. If you don't come willingly, we will have to force you."

Kaiba sat back and crossed his arms. "I'm not moving."

Blue smirked slightly. "very well, 'Master'." Just then Blue blurred then seemed to disappear. That's all Kaiba saw, before the world went black.

In our favorite game shop, a very familiar group sat watching T.V, bored out of their minds. Even the ever attentive tomb raider sat on the couch, sighing as he glared at the TV like it was to blame for his boredom.

" you know what, guys?" Honda announced from his spot on the arm of the couch. "rain sucks ass."

"The weather channel said the rain will be on and off throughout Saturday and Sunday." Yami stated as he plopped down on the floor.

Bakura growled. "the blasted weather person also stated that it would snow in July. I could predict weather better than those bakas."

Yami smirked at Bakura. "yes I can imagine it now." His voice then changed to a mocking imitation of Bakura's. "you idiot mortals. If you want the weather, look out your damn windows." The pharaoh then bowed his head. "Thank you, Thank you."

Jou and Honda laughed outright, Yugi smiled and Ryou stifled a few giggles at Yami's impression. Bakura just glared at his yami companion and turned back to the TV. After everyone calmed down, silence made itself known among them.

After a few minutes, Bakura and Yami shot up from their positions and stared at the door. When everyone saw this, they stood as well.

"Yami?" Yugi said softly as the crimson eyed pharaoh walked toward the door.

"it's okay, Aibou." Yami responded just as soft as he and Bakura walked up to the door.

With slight hesitation, the tomb raider opened the door to see a tall figure standing in the door way.

The figure walked into the house, Kaiba hanging over his shoulder, unconscious. Following the boy was his companion, who looked at the others seemingly worried.

Yami pulled out a chair and Blue placed the CEO in it. The brunette's body slouched and a slight groan escaped from his lips.

Bakura walked up and slapped Kaiba across the face. "hey. Get up." He slapped him again, this time harder.

Ryou put and arm around his yami's. "Bakura!"

The tomb raider sighed and backed off just as Kaiba's eyes started to open. Shifting slightly, the CEO hissed and put a hand up to the side of his head.

"what happened, Kaiba?" Yugi asked stepping up to examine the brunette's head.

Kaiba said nothing. He concentrated on glaring at the other blue eyed boy. Yami was circling around the other boy with suspicion in his features.

Yami stopped in front of Red. Red smiled happily and threw his arms up in the air. "Atemu-sama!" His arms came down around Yami in a hug.

"uh…." Yami patted the boy gently before squeezing out of his grasp.

Blue sighed. "you do not know who we are either?" his eyes shifted to Bakura. The tomb raider stood right next to Blue, eyeing him thoughtfully.

Red frowned. "this is so frustrating!" he looked over at Jou. "you have cards in your pocket!"

Jou blinked. "um, yeah I do."

Red turned to Jou and put his hand out, with a smile on his face. "can I see them, pretty please?"

Jou hesitated then started to dig through his pocket until his hand closed on his deck. He pulled it out triumphantly and handed them to the other blond.

Red shuffled through the cards until he found the one he was looking for. After a while, he smiled and pulled out a card proudly

He showed the card to the others revealing the red eyes black dragon. He pointed at the picture. "Look, that's me!"

Tapan: eh. I don't really like the way this chapter ended, but I don't feel like rewriting it.

Torna: so you're going to keep it?

Tapan: Yuppers I am. Okay peoples RR, the reviews help any writer!


End file.
